Tell me I'm the only one
by Elaine5
Summary: N&D Christmas story


Disclaimer: The usual one applies. Grub Street and Paramount own.

A/N: Ok, I gave in. A love story at Christmas. And unlike my previous fics, this one actually has dialogue.

It's set Season 5 ish. Niles and Maris are separated, Donny is with Daphne. The story starts when Daphne and Niles have just spent the night together.

For he who is the other half of my heart, and the lighter part of my soul. I promised you a bedtime story- read it and think of me.

Feedback would be really appreciated. Either R&R at the bottom of the page or send to solitudeperfection at yahoo. com

"Tell me I'm the only one."

By Elaine

I rolled over, and inhaled. Daphne's scent hitting my nostrils. I pulled the pillow towards me, breathing her in. My hand reached out, expecting to encounter her smooth back. Instead all I felt was the air around me.

I shot up, my eyes wide.

"Daphne?" I asked quietly into the silence. I waited, expectantly. Hoping she would answer me. Don't panic, Niles. I thought to myself. She's probably downstairs. I reached for my robe, and then my eyes fell upon it. It was so stark, so simple: black against white. And one word written on the front: Niles.

I reached for it, tentatively. So scared and yet knowing what it held. I took a deep breath and opened it. Daphne's scrawl answered me.

_Dearest Niles, _

_For everything last night: thank you._

_Love,_

_Daphne._

I folded it up. So much said and left unsaid in that simple statement. I walked to the bathroom and stared at myself. It's not over yet, I said to my reflection. Not yet.

The phone rang, startling me. I reached for it.

"Hello...yes Frasier... yes, I remember...yes, I'll be there." I rolled my eyes heavenwards at Frasier's constant nit picking over his Christmas party. "No, I don't know what Maris has planned... and no, I don't really care. Yes, I'll see you tonight...Bye."

I half chuckled to myself. Frasier's party plans are more interesting than the actual party. But I'll see Daphne, and we have to talk. About last night. About us.

I looked at my watch, and half gasped at the time. Rushing up the stairs to get dressed, I barely made my 10 am appointment. The rest of the day passed peacefully enough. I met Dad to get Freddie's Christmas present and not even the crush of the mall could shake my uplifted mood. It was at the point I started whistling carols that Dad looked over at me.

"So, who is she, Son?"

I stopped walking and faced him. "Who, Dad?"

"Well, either you've found some really great antique, or you've met someone." "Please say it's the latter."

I smiled, and I could feel it reaching my eyes. "Not an antique, Dad." I replied.

Martin smiled back. "I'm glad." he said quietly.

"But don't tell anyone, please." I said, half pleading, my hand on his shoulder.

Martin nodded. "Ok."

"Thanks Dad". And we walked back to Frasier's.

I opened the door to Frasier's apartment to be hit with, well, eclecticism. I smirked to myself.

"Hello Frasier, I see you and Dad have decided to combine the decorations this year?" I laughed.

Frasier groaned. "Please, don't start. I wanted tasteful subdued decorations. Instead we have Dad's bouncing Santa."

I picked it up. "Does this still work?" I looked across at Frasier and lowered my voice, "After last year...and the water incident?"

Frasier nodded darkly. "Yes. It's indestructible."

I smiled and placed it down, hitting the top of its head for good measure. It wobbled violently and the song started up. I looked over at Frasier who was staring at me murderously and just smiled.

Then I felt her. Something inside of me changed, shifted. And I knew she had walked into the room. I looked up, and for a split second my eyes met hers. Then she jerked back.

"Good evening, Dr Crane" she said,

"Good evening, Daphne" I replied. "Do you need any help?" I asked, gesturing to the plates she held in her hands."

I saw her blush, "No, thank you. I'm fine" she answered, her eyes lowered.

I nodded, and moved away to talk to Roz.

For one of Frasier's parties this one was actually quite good I admitted to myself as I stood in the kitchen reaching for another bottle of wine. It was the gasp behind me that made me turn. Daphne stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry.... I didn't know anyone was in here."

I took a step towards her. "Daphne, we need to talk.."

"No, I don't think we do, Dr Crane." She interjected.

I reached for her then, my hand brushing her wrist. She jumped back as though burnt.

"Please, Daphne" I said quietly.

She shook her head, and looked down at her arm. I dropped my hand and she ran out of the room.

I stepped outside onto the balcony, and stood behind her.

"Daphne," I said quietly, wrapping my jacket over her shoulders. She started, and I placed my hands on her softly. "It's cold out. Just wear it. Please."

I felt the tension ease out of her, and when I spoke it was soft, quiet.

"You don't have to say anything, Ok?"

She nodded silently, her back still to me. I walked up and stood right behind her, whispering into her ear. She shuddered at the feel of my breath on her neck.

"Does he make you shudder, Daphne?" I asked. "Does Donny give you his coat when its cold? I saw her close her eyes, and I continued. "Does he trace every part of your body like I did last night? When he says he loves you, do you believe him? I don't mean just saying the three words, I mean he really means it. Completely. Soulfully.

I was practically touching her now, and my heart was beating its way out of my chest. I wrapped my arm around her, our bodies flush against each other. She didn't struggle, didn't protest.

"Do you feel that, Daphne?" Do you feel my heart racing against you like it did last night?"

She groaned and nodded.

"Do you scream his name like you did mine last night? I remember that so much. It's imprinted onto my brain, in my heart, behind my eyelids. Well?" I asked.

The answer when it came was unbidden, instinctual. "No." she whispered. "Never."

She turned and faced me, our eyes meeting for the first time all evening. I drowned, swimming in the darkness.

Her voice was so quiet I barely heard her. "I should stop drowning." she said quietly.

"So should I, then." I replied quietly.

She pulled back then, and I let her go, the cold air hitting me. She shook her head.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry." I just... I just can't."

She looked at me, then looked down. "What happened, it just happened. That's all." She said without conviction.

I reached for her, and tilted her head up to meet mine.  
"Look at me and say that again." I said.

She turned away from me, and in a completely uncharacteristic gesture, I grabbed her arm. She turned back, shock written across her face.

My voice was stronger then, as though I knew she was slipping away from me.

"Tell me you don't think about us. Tell me I don't pervade your senses, because I know you pervade mine. All the time. I don't want to remember, Daphne" I said half pleading. "I want to come home and find you there. I don't want a memory: a reflection of times past. I want you, always. I want to hear your voice in my house, not simply in my head. I want to touch you, to love you, without all the ghosts between us." I finished quietly, all the fight from me diminished.

"Do you really feel like that?" she asked quietly.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Oh." she replied.

The next thing I felt was an echo of my earlier gesture. Daphne tilted my head up. I looked at her, and wiped the tear that fell.

"If I drowned, would you save me?"she asked, quietly. The metaphor wasn't lost on me.

"Yes," I replied. "Always." And lowered my mouth to hers.


End file.
